spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteamAssembler/DN told me to post this blog for him.
Da Nerd told me to post this blog for him. Stuff like "I" refers to him. He does not have a Wikia account anymore but wanted me to post the following blog for him: SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure v1.2 is here. What's new? Glitches fixed *Now it's possible to beat the game with more than 2000 points. I fixed it so the formula now gives you 2000 more points rather than setting your score. *Sandy's Treedome and the walkway to the Krusty Krab no longer stretch the window-- views added. *Large speedup. I ported the game to GameMaker: Studio, and used its special YYC compiler, which added a huge speedup to the game. Other changes *Android release... soon. Check back on the HafenGames website soon for an APK. *Everything is now just one file. There's an in-game menu as the launcher's replacement. *You can now pause the game by pressing Escape. *The game will be updated more often, probably even after the release of SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure 2. Updates will affect all platforms. Known bugs *If you quit the game after collecting a mini bubble, then come back and load the game, there won't be any music playing. *For some reason, the switch to GameMaker: Studio increased the file size a bit, but it's not much from what the game took up before. Wait, Android release? Yes! SRA is coming to Android. From now on, SRA will be updated both on Windows and Android, with them performing the exact same way...ish. For one thing, the Android version has about half the screen size. This is done so you can actually see what's going on; the Android version is built as if you were playing it on a phone, which many people will be. This doesn't have any impact on levels such as Downtown Bikini Bottom where you need to look ahead to make jumps, because the border around the player that affects when the screen moves isn't changed. Controls are obviously different: *Move left/right - tap the left-hand or right-hand side of the screen. *Jump - tap anywhere on in the middle of the screen. *Melee attack - hold the bottom portion of the screen. *Attack bubble - double-tap where you want to shoot the bubble. *Pause - back button; tap the menu item you wish to select. Other changes from older versions There are a few things different from the old SRA. Save files are in a different place now, and if you have your old save file, you'll have to move it for it to work. Old Windows save files cannot be moved to Android. Windows: Save files are stored in %localappdata%\SRA. This should be :Users\\AppData\Local\SRA or you can type %localappdata% into the start menu and locate SRA. Android: Save files are in an invisible folder that you can't see unless your device has been rooted: data/data/SRA. You can always try putting a Windows save file there and see if it works, if you really want to put that much effort into it. The future of SRA SRA will continue to be updated, mainly small fixes that won't change the game entirely, but they definitely will affect gameplay. v1.2 is meant to be seen as a close-to-direct port of the original game, and should behave as such, whereas future updates will change the game itself, including bug-fixing, level editing, feature-adding (maybe), and bonus levels. These updates, however, will only be added to the HafenGames website, as I'm not exactly able to easily edit the wiki. The latest version will always be listed first, followed by every version from v1.2 and on-- you can still find versions older than that on the wiki. Downloads will be available for every version on Windows and Android, hopefully on the same day. SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure 2 Development of SRA2 will continue alongside updating SRA, but the two will probably never link (e.g. new features from SRA2 being added to SRA). SRA2 will definitely be on both Windows and Android at launch, and I'm trying to find ways to make Mac support possible. You can always use tools such as Wine to run the Windows version, however. When will SRA1 support stop? When SRA2 releases, it will obviously be the bigger priority, but SRA1 updates won't stop because of it. However, both games will stop being updated at some point. When we reach that point, I honestly can't tell you-- even this update came 3 years after the original game. Many updates will be based on what people want and what I personally want, in addition to bug-fixes. I'll put up a Google form soon asking what you want in future updates (link will be on the HafenGames website), or you can ask me personally through Twitter, Skype, YouTube, etc. Category:Blog posts